Prom Night
by AzureKnight2008
Summary: One-shot. 4th tribute to the sweetest couple in Captain Tsubasa series: Jun Misugi/Yayoi Aoba. ENJOY!


+ Category: **Captain Tsubasa **

+ Rate: **T **

+ Genre: **Romance **

**Author's notes:** I sprained my ankle yesterday, in our training. **=.=;** As the result, I cannot afford to walk much in such condition, and the decisive matches are going to be held this weekend. _*sigh*_

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic.

You can find the accompanied songs & lyrics in the link below. Please remember to change "dot" into "." - Thank you! **;-)**

www**dot**mediafire**dot**com/?nwbo12p5dddy2a3

Captain Tsubasa respectfully belongs to Takahashi Yoichi.

**~ PROM NIGHT ~**

Another slow song played from the DJ's stand in the school hall as Musashi High held its last dance with the Seniors, before the prom. All the normal couples filed in a small huddle with each other and the outcasts sat off to the side. Yayoi Aoba, dressed in a long, flowing baby blue skirt with a tight matching tank top and milky-like lace cardigan, sat with her friend Ichinose and watched as all the couples slowly danced smiling at each other and blushing at small beauty comments. The main couple she had her eyes locked on was Honma and Shizuku. They made such a cute couple. Then there was Sanada and Michiko, though from a different place, Michiko made sure she could come to the last dance with him. Then, all the other couples seemed equally happy in this feastful day. Sometime in the last five minutes she had dozed off into dream land, the silence was overwhelming and she couldn't take it that she almost missed the deep, dreamy voice in her left ear. The invisible puffy clouds disappeared and the small crystal sparkles of her day dream did as well. She turned around to see a tall figure wearing a loose dark blue shirt and well-matched jeans. Following the well worked on jaw line up, Yayoi found herself lost in those shining hazel eyes, held behind a graceful set of bangs that adorned his face. **Jun! **She cried in her head. She quickly turned her head away and blushes a deep red, "W- what did you say?" She asked looking down at her black, open toed, platform shoes to hide her embarrassment.

"I said... would you like to dance?" He repeated himself with all patience sounded in his voice.

"Uhh... sure." Yayoi nodded as the blush heated her whole face. She turned towards Ichinose for help but all he did was a wink in acknowledgment to her. Jun gently took her hand and pulled her out of her chair gliding her onto the dance floor.

"Sorry if I step on your feet." Yayoi blushed as she looked down at their feet. The song True, by Ryan Cabrera, played through the small gymnasium as the teens danced in slow motion.

"You dance well." Jun commented her with his smile.

"Thank you." Yayoi blushed again.

"I can't believe this is our last year." Jun let his thoughts out without thinking.

"Yes..." Yayoi sighed, "We can hardly see anyone again."

/Not quite... / Jun mentally told himself.

"Last verse lovers." The DJ informed over the microphone. Some of the couples huddled closer holding each other tight. Jun looked at Yayoi, looking deep into her eyes as if asking 'Should we?' Then without waiting for a small nod or a sure-why-not, Jun pulled Yayoi into him, gently holding her back with his gentle hands, one directing Yayoi's head to rest on his shoulder. Holding her like a new born, Yayoi realized, she blushed but then relaxed her head and all the muscles in her body. Inhaling the smell of Jun's deep cologne, it smelled so good. Yayoi seemed to slip away from the rest of the world thinking there was only her and Jun in each other's arms. /Was this what love felt like?/ She wondered to herself. Of course she had always had a crush on Jun ever since their elementary days. Always trying to make excuses for running into him. Even working so hard to become Musashi soccer team's manager just to be near him. Now, she was actually dancing with HIM!

The song ended and the people all separated their dancing to the new up-beat turn of Rianna's song Umbrella. Yayoi smiled at Jun and separated while uttering a small thanks. She walked back and sat next to Ichinose.

"You finally got a chance to dance with him, Yayoi." Ichinose smiled down at his team manager, his friend.

"Yes." Yayoi smiled dreamily with her head tilted to the side.

"So manager does like captain!" He said.

"I- uhm... I..." She blushed.

"Come on, anyone can tell from their lo-OW!" Ichinose was only amid his teasing when Yayoi suddenly stamped on his foot, "Manager what was THAT for?"

"Ichinose."

"Huh?"

"Please be quiet." She wore a scary look on her face.

"O-okay."

Yayoi watched Jun from afar as he made his way up to the DJ platform talking to the DJ. He nodded and the DJ smiled. Then Jun made his way back to his chair in the corner. He crossed his arms across his chest and put his head back against the wall with a small smile resting on his lips.

"Hey Yayoi, wanna get something to drink with me?" Haruka, her best friend, asked after she and Ichinose came back from dancing on the dance floor. She was running out of breath and she need to get something to drink. Her face was warm and rosy with sweat and her eyes were soft, as usual. She wore a short black skirt that flowed around her thighs and a short sleeved V neck tee that was black too.

"Sure." Yayoi stood and flattened her own skirt and walked away with Haruka.

"So...?" Haruka began, "How was it?" Her smile was wide and her eye full of excitement. She had known Yayoi had a crush on the Musashi captain and must have seen them dancing together.

"How was what?" Yayoi asked pouring herself a glass of Pepsi with ice cubes.

"You danced with Misugi, Yayoi. I know you've always wanted to. So... how was it?" She asked again.

"It was..." Yayoi thought for a moment, "...nice." Was how she put it.

Yayoi danced a few fast songs with Ichinose and Haruka and the gang but finally the DJ said he would play on about 10 more songs since it was getting closer to 11PM. The next song he played was yet another slow song. Yayoi took her place next to Haruka once more, sighing, exchanging glances with her before staring back out at the dance floor. That's when her eyes met with Jun's. He was standing by himself on the dance floor staring straight at her. He held out his hand and she slowly stood excusing herself from her best friend's presence and went to meet Jun on the center of the dance floor. They smiled at each other and Jun pulled her close from the beginning this time. She blushed a deep crimson red as their torsos touched, for she hadn't realized it the last time when he pulled her close like this. She soon relaxed once more, inhaling the his manly scent and the smell of his shampoo. Her hands rested making a perfect fit over his broad shoulders and his hands fit perfectly in the arch of her lower back as they slowly swayed to the music. He began to hum along with the song by Clay Akein, The Way, as the dance progressed on. "Your dress makes you stand out Yayoi." He commented into her ear lob as they continued dancing.

"Thank you." She blushed.

"The color makes your beautiful eyes seem so much purer." He smiled, she couldn't see it though.

"You smells good." Yayoi silently laughed at herself for that lame comment earning her a few extra points on the blush-o-meter.

"Cinnamon. I never liked them as a child. But they seem to calm my mind nowadays." He informed her.

"Oh..." She said leaning herself into his arm as the song went on, "It suits you well."

"..." Jun blushed slightly but Yayoi couldn't see it. The song ended once more and they, once again, smiled at each other but, this time Jun asked her if she would dance with him the next song. Of course she agreed. And it so happened the next song was a slow one, so the couple stayed close once more this time. He held her tight, as if not wanting to let go.

"You are a good dancer." Yayoi smiled as she closed her eyes and rested her head in his chest.

"You are not that bad yourself." He told her.

Yayoi sighed. Her muscles relaxed again and she dozed into her dream land imagining his soft lips, his refined features and his... mesmerizing eyes. His deep wonderful voice telling her things that made her feel special and all fuzzy inside. Then a strange feeling brought her back down to earth. Her cheeks heated red once more when she realized his hand had begun to rub her back. It was quite embarrassing when your crush was rubbing your back! Yayoi thought. To distract herself a little, she began singing the small tune of NSYNC This I Promise You, of which the only part she remembered was the chorus because she used to sing it when she was a little girl. Jun stopped rubbing her back and hugged her tightly to him. She hugged him back without thinking and enjoyed his presence with his masculine arms around her.

It was time. Time for the final song before the DJ would play the dreadful Graduation Song by Vitamin C. Everyone was preparing to leave but the DJ told them to stop moving and hold their loved ones... or in some cases just a dance partner. "I will end the night with one last slow song. Here is Savage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply." The DJ said as he flipped through his collection of CD's and placed a round disc on the player. Everyone joined together, and began dancing slowly. Yayoi blushed again as Jun approached her. He had danced every slow song that night with her.

"Shall we dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"Why not." She smiled as her small hand took his strong one sending a jolt of electricity up and down her spin as he led her, once again, to the dance floor. As they had done so many times before Jun held her close allowing the aroma of their scents to combine as they each relaxed into each other's arms. Their eyes closed and the song played softly.

"Yayoi...?" Jun whispered.

"Yes." Her chocolate eyes open as she concentrated on Jun's awaited question.

"Do you love me?" He asked.

"W- what?" Yayoi was shocked. She loosened her hold on him and looked into his hazel eyes. They were so soft, honest and truthful. Suddenly his face began to move closer to hers. Her eyes closed and finally their lips met, sending fireworks exploding in their hearts. His kiss was gentle and wonderful but... passionate at the same time. This moment seemed to fit this song well. They held on tight not wanting to let go, their kiss deepening every moment. Finally Yayoi opened her eyes only to smile up at him.

"Because I do." He said as the song ended. They broke apart and Yayoi's heart still fluttered with joy, more like butterflies wanting to escape.

"I do." She smiled up at him, "I always have." She touched his shoulder with her finger tips, "But why did we wait so long?" She asked hugging him tightly as the first tune of the Graduation Song being played.

"Because it was Fate." Jun answered her truthfully, "Do you believe we would last?"

"I'll let you know!" She smiled up at him. She bent down and removed her shoes from her aching feet and tossed them to the side. Looking back at Jun she smiled, "Bad shoes for a dance." Jun nodded and held out his hand to her.

"It's not a slow song but," He began as he pulled her in close, placing her hand on his chest while his on her hips, "Shall we have... one last dance...?" He kissed her forehead and they dance closely to the Graduation Song.

**The End**

**Author's final note:** _*phew* _ This is the LONGEST fic of mine. _*lolz* _ Just joking! But it's true, considering the six songs used, I guess you must understand what I mean. **;-)**


End file.
